Nonpoint
Nonpoint is an American metal band formed in 1997. The band currently consists of vocalist Elias Soriano, drummer Robb Rivera, guitarists Rasheed Thomas and Dave Lizzio, and bassist Adam Woloszyn. They are currently signed with Razor & Tie and released their latest album, a self-titled, on October 9, 2012. History Early years (1997-2000) Nonpoint was formed in January 1997 emerging from the popular burgeoning South Florida metal scene of the mid-to-late 1990s by drummer Robb Rivera, vocalist Elias Soriano. The band self-released their first album, "Separate Yourself" in late 1998. The band's first commercially released album Struggle was released on May 18, 1999 on the now-defunct Jugular Records. ''Statement'' (2000-2002) The band released their debut major label album Statement on October 10, 2000 via MCA Records. To promote the album, as well as the band on a nation-wide scale, Nonpoint toured with such artists as Hed PE, Mudvayne, Fuel, Taproot, Drowning Pool, with their main tour appearing on the United States leg of the 2001 Ozzfest tour. A year after its release, the album entered the Billboard 200 charts, where it peaked at No. 166. The first single from the album, "What a Day", peaked at No. 24 on the Mainstream Rock charts. ''Development'' (2002-2003) Nonpoint's second album Development was released on June 25, 2002. The album entered the Billboard charts at No. 52, with the first single released from the album, "Your Signs", peaking at No. 36 on the Mainstream Rock charts. Nonpoint completed a successful second appearance at Ozzfest, during the Donington Park leg of the European tour. Other tours included Sevendust on the first Locobazooka tour, dates with Filter, Sunset Black, and Papa Roach. A second single "Circles" was featured in NASCAR Thunder 2003, as well as the soundtrack for Hot Wheels AcceleRacers. ''Recoil'' (2003-2004) Two years after the release of Development, Nonpoint released their third major album Recoil on August 3, 2004 via their new label Lava Records. The album entered the Billboard charts at No. 115. The album's first single, "The Truth", peaked at No. 22 on the Mainstream Rock charts. Another single "Rabia" was later released. Tours included Sevendust, Skindred, Dry Kill Logic, Candiria ''To the Pain'', Live and Kicking (2005-2006) After departing from Lava Records, Nonpoint signed with independent label Bieler Bros. Records. The label's co-owner, Jason Bieler, produced the band's previous three albums. Nonpoint re-emerged with their fourth major album To The Pain on November 8, 2005. The album entered the Billboard charts at No. 147, with approximately 9,000 copies sold during its first week of release. The single, "Bullet With a Name", peaked at No. 22 on the Mainstream Rock charts and was featured on the game "WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007" and 2007 film The Condemned. The album's second single, "Alive and Kicking", peaked at No. 25. The song was also featured on the game "WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007", "In the Air Tonight", which previously featured on their Recoil''album, was the theme song for the ''Miami Vice movie. It made a belated appearance on the Mainstream Rock charts, peaking at No. 34. Beginning in late 2005, Nonpoint toured extensively with Sevendust for three months, later concluding the tour in New Hampshire. Nonpoint toured on the third annual Music as a Weapon Tour with Disturbed, Stone Sour and Flyleaf. The band also did tours with Sevendust, Buckcherry. Nonpoint released a CD/DVD set, Live And Kicking, on November 7, 2006. The live album was recorded at the band's April 29, 2006 show in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The album sold 3,475 copies during its first week of release. As of September 18, 2008, To the Pain has sold over 130,000 copies in the United States. ''Vengeance'', Cut the Cord (2007-2009) On November 6, 2007, Nonpoint released their fifth major album, Vengence, under Bieler Bros. Records. The album sold 8,400 copies in the first week. Vengeance peaked at 129th on the Billboard charts The first single, "March of War" was released early on the band's Myspace page, as well as a sample of the lead track "Wake Up World". and for the second year in a row once of their songs was featured in the franchise of "WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008". the song was a remix of "Everybody Down" from the album. They went on the first ever Great American Rampage Tour. On December 1, 2007 at a show in Florida, Soriano broke his ankle during the first song. Despite this, he still finished the band's set. On December 2, 2007 in Sayreville, New Jersey (Starland Ballroom) he was helped out onto the stage by band members and played most of the set with his leg propped up on a front speaker. During "Broken Bones" he pointed to his right leg and later explained what happened. On September 3, 2008, the band announced via their Myspace page that guitarist Andrew Goldman was leaving the band to "pursue interests outside the world of music." The band also announced they would begin touring again in October with a new guitar player, later named as Chicago-based guitarist Zach Broderick, formerly of the St. Louis-based band Modern Day Zero. This marked the first time since the band's inception that the lineup had changed. Nonpoint headlined the What Does Not Kill You tour with 12 Stones and Anew Revolution. The band announced that in February 2009 they would embark on a tour with Mudvayne and In This Moment. On January 20, 2009 drummer Robb Rivera announced that the band had parted ways with Bieler Bros. and were seeking a new label and management. Nonpoint later signed on with Split Media LLC. Nonpoint recorded demos in Phoenix in May 2009. Nonpoint released a new acoustic EP digitally through their own label, 954 Records, on December 8. Dubbed, Cut The Cord", the outing features acoustic renditions of "What a Day", "Circles", "Rabia", "Victim", and "Your Signs". Nonpoint streamed a cover of Pantera's "5 Minutes Alone" on their MySpace. The track is a bonus track for the Metal Hammer Magazine tribute to "Dimebag" Darrell Abbott which was made available on December 16. ''Miracle'' (2010) Nonpoint released their next studio album on May 4, 2010. The first single and title track, Miracle, was made available on iTunes on March 30, 2010. Miracle debuted at No. 6 on Billboard's Hard Rock Albums chart and No. 11 on the Alternative Albums chart, marking the band’s highest Billboard debuts of their career. The album debuted No. 59 on the Billboard 200, marking the second-highest debut of the band's career on said chart. Miracle also landed at No. 12 on the Independent Albums chart. On the digital charts, Miracle''peaked at No. 1 on Amazon's hard rock chart and No. 4 on iTunes' rock chart. Nonpoint headed over to the UK for three high profile performances – 2010 Download Festival, Metal Hammer Golden Gods Gig Boat and a show with HELLYEAH at King's College. After completing a US co-headlining tour with Jacksonville, Florida's Cold, Nonpoint toured with Drowning Pool as well as performing at 2010's Ozzfest. Nonpoint also appeared at Rock on the Range and Summerfest. Nonpoint (2011-present) During late February/early March The band performed at Soundwave in Australia. This marked the first time the band had played there in their career. They also released a free download of their cover of Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean". The band released a greatest hits album titled “Icon”. The compilation spanned the band's earlier major label work and included a number of rarities, including an acoustic version of their song “What A Day“, plus the rare songs “Across The Line” and “Pickle“. The set surfaced through UMG on April 5. The band stated that they had been writing new music and that they planned to start recording a new album at the end of the year through Razor & Tie. They released a free advanced mix of a song off the album titled "I Said It". Another track, "Left For You" was later released. It was confirmed through Nonpoint's Facebook page that they would be recording for a DVD when they play their show in their hometown on May 8. Nonpoint completed the recording process for their self-titled studio album with producer Johnny K (3 Doors Down, Staind, Sevendust). The band released the song "I Said It", and made plans to tour with Call Me No One. The band later announced that the album would be released on September 18, 2012. It was pushed to October 9, 2012. Nonpoint released a music video for Left For You on October 1, 2012. Band Members '''Members' *Elias Soriano – lead vocals (1997–present) *Robb Rivera – drums (1997–present) *Rasheed Thomas – guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) *Dave Lizzio – guitar (2011–present) *Adam Woloszyn – bass guitar (2011–present) Former members *Andrew Goldman – guitar, backing vocals (1997–2008) *Ken MacMillan – bass guitar, backing vocals (1997–2011) *Zach Broderick – guitar (2008–2011) Category:Band